1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a block toy and a method for producing the same, and in particular to a block with interconnecting edges that can have other blocks connected thereto in succession in three dimensions to form various shapes and a method for producing the same.
2. Background Information
Toy building block sets are generally known. Toy building block sets are often an important part of a child's learning and development process. Conventional building block sets allow children to use their imagination and/or creativity to build and/or create a generally limitless number of configurations and/or structures. Toy building blocks are an article of manufacture that serves an important purpose helping children to learn to think spatially and creatively and to develop coordination and motor skills.
Traditional play with toy building blocks require the toy building blocks to be placed next to and on top of other building blocks (in other words, piling on) in order to build structures. It is difficult to build anything but simple equally balanced structures because if the blocks are not aligned with equal or lesser weight distribution from the base upwards, the structure will fall down due to the force of gravity.
In the past, toy block inventors have overcome this problem by having small tabs or protrusions that snap into indentations on the opposite side of the blocks (such as in the case of “Legos”) or by adding connector pieces to hold the building structure together.
The present invention has a unique way to interconnect. The invention is an improvement on the classic building block because it is shaped to allow for interconnectivity of multiple blocks in a simple but practical manner. To play with my Building Block Toy With Interconnecting Edges, the building blocks can be interconnected by sliding two blocks together or can be played with in the traditional “piling-on” fashion. The present invention is distinguished from other building block inventions because of the way two of my blocks interconnect.